1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and a method of data exchange, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for exchanging data between an automobile head unit and a mobile device for infotainment.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automobile has been recognized as a space for enjoying various types of entertainment by a user, being simply a driving vehicle. As such, the development of infotainment enabling the user to receive information or enjoy various media including music and videos through the interworking with a mobile device within an automobile has been initiated.
A system of providing infotainment is used for providing a user with information, and the information is typically provided to a user in one of an audible form, a visual form, or a combination of audible and visual forms. The interaction between a mobile device within an automobile and an automobile head unit may improve user's convenience.
As described above, the interaction between the mobile device and the automobile head unit provides information in response to a specific demand of a user, so that the user's convenience may be improved. However, in an information providing means or method, different types of applications, such as a web application and a native application, are only executed based on a pre-regulated data exchange method, such as HTTP communication and TCP/IP socket communication, between the mobile device and the automobile head unit.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a unified communication scheme, by which various types of applications can be used together during communication between a mobile device within an automobile and an automobile head unit.